Angel
by Little Demon1
Summary: after a long road trip, Quatre and Trowa end up at Heero and Duo's house, Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quatre discover they can change the future..with the help of Wufei. 1x2 2x4 3x4


Angel  
  
By: Little Demon  
  
Authors notes: this fic was based on a late night chat with my sister and a recent trip to L.A. county. You have been warned about the fic so I don't...well yeah, There is some blunt remarks made By Trowa. And ah, the green party members should not read this fic...sorry!  
  
~Little Demon  
  
  
  
Key:  
  
//...//= Thoughts  
  
*...*= Sounds  
  
  
  
//Now that I lay here, with him cradled softly in my arms, I think of how it has come to be. I know how we ended up here, just not here like this. Like now. Come to think of it...Duo...What ever happened to him? Quatre, he has been so reluctant to talk of there relation ship together. Probably in fear of Heero. Yes, that must be it. But why would he be afraid of me. Some things should be left unsaid...or unprofessed some may put it. Ah, but now here in warm comfort with my blond lover just seems to put things all in place. But still, I wonder...how did it happen? // *Knock, knock* //that must be the wonderful duo right now. Heero and Duo sure know how to interrupt a good morning...// Quatre squirms in Trowa's arms and then his eyes pop open.  
  
"They're here!"  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------Six weeks ago-- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you got my number in case you need something?"  
  
  
  
"Sure do."  
  
  
  
"All right then, See ya 'round Quatre!" Duo opens the car door and gets in.  
  
  
  
"Are you ready?" Trowa walks up behind Quatre. Quatre turns to face him.  
  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Where did you wanna go?"  
  
  
  
"Ah, The Circus?" Quatre smiles up at him. Trowa's face falters. "Oh! I'm sorry!"  
  
  
  
"No, that's okay." Trowa opens the car door for Quatre.  
  
  
  
"I didn't mean too..."  
  
  
  
"I know." Trowa gets in and turns the ignition on.  
  
  
  
"I guess so..." Quatre looks out the window then get a small grin on his face. "If I wanted to laugh, I guess I could just laugh at you." Trowa backs the car out of the parking lot and looks over at Quatre. "OH! I didn't mean it that way Trowa! Honest!"  
  
  
  
"Right..."  
  
  
  
"No Trowa! I didn't!" Quatre puts his hand on the center break. "Let me drive will ya?"  
  
"Sure." The two boy's trade places. //What's he mean by laugh at me? // Trowa pulls the visor down. //Is it my hair? Maybe that's it. There's always this one part that will never stay down! // Trowa tugs on a piece of his bang. They're driving down the road with nothing but road and dirt in front of them. Trowa sighs. //Maybe it's the way I never say anything...but then that makes people afraid of you. 'Always the ones to look out for are the people who never say anything. You never know what they'll do.' If he is afraid of me...I gotta shake that thought. Quatre can't be afraid of me. // Trowa runs his hand through his bang. //Finally! // "AH!!!" Quatre swerves off the road and stomps on the breaks.  
  
  
  
"WHAT??!!" Quatre is clenching tightly to the steering wheel. Trowa turns to him.  
  
  
  
"I finally got my hair to stay the way I wanted it!" Trowa points at his hair.  
  
  
  
"...Hum Trowa, it looks the same to me..."  
  
"No, you see...this part right here..." Trowa leans down and points to a small section of his hair.  
  
*WAP*  
  
  
  
"IHATEYOUTROWA!!!IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUUUUUU!!!!!!" Quatre continued to pound on Trowa's Arm with both of his fists.  
  
  
  
"Owe! Okay! Gomen!!!! Stop hitting me!!!" Quatre stopped whaling on Trowa and sat pack in the seat, breathing hard and holding on to his chest.  
  
  
  
"Trowa, I hate you."  
  
  
  
"I think you made that clear..." Trowa said rubbing his arm. //Man, for a little guy, he sure can hit! //  
  
  
  
"Don't do that again..." Quatre started the car up and Trowa pulled the visor down. //Now my hair is back the way it was before...// He starts to tug on the small piece of bang that sticks up. Trowa flipped the visor back up and sat back in his seat. He just he'd watch the desert view...tumble weed...cactus...jack rabbit...grasshopper...*SPLAT*  
  
"AH!!!!"  
  
Quatre swerved off the road and stomped on the breaks...again. "WHAT?!?!" Quatre clung passively to the steering wheel  
  
  
  
"Did you see that?!" Trowa pointed to a yellow smudge on the windshield.  
  
  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
  
  
"I watched this grasshopper just jump across the road and hit the windshield!" Quatre blinked once...twice...  
  
  
  
"IHATEYOUTROWA!!!!!!IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU!!!!!I HATE YOU TROWA!!!!!" Quatre pounded on Trowa's arm again.  
  
"Ah! Please stop it! Quatre!! Please! Okay...OKAY!!! SORRY!!!! QUATRE!!!!!" Trowa pleaded while trying to push the furious blond off him. Quatre stopped and sat back in the seat.  
  
  
  
"Trowa...were in the middle of nowhere...if you do that again, I'm gonna kill you." Trowa nodded his head. Quatre put the car in drive and headed back out, a lot slower this time. //Ouch...I'm gonna have bruises on my arm by the time we get home...// Trowa unconsusaly rubbed his left arm.  
  
"Ah, Quatre...do you think you could speed it up. By the time we get home it'll be nightfall."  
  
  
  
"Trowa, I'm going the speed limit."  
  
  
  
"65mph?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah...that's what the sign said."  
  
  
  
"I don't think well run into traffic anytime soon. I don't even think will hit civilization soon."  
  
  
  
"But what if we do..."  
  
"Do you think well possib--" *THUD*  
  
  
  
"What the Hell was that??!"  
  
  
  
"Rush Hour..."  
  
  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre stops the car and backs up then turned off the engine and got out. Trowa followed. They walked up to an upside down squashed thing. "Oh, Trowa!" Quatre brought his hands up to his mouth. "It's a Turtle..."  
  
  
  
"My bad...it's low traffic."  
  
  
  
"TROWA!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Sorry..." //I cant help it! I have to laugh! // "It's just..." *snicker*  
  
  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay..."  
  
  
  
"Weren't these things extinct?"  
  
"I think it was the desert tortes that was extinct."  
  
  
  
"Trowa, look around...where are we?"  
  
  
  
"Desert."  
  
  
  
"Good...now what is that?" Quatre points down at the upside down squashed shell.  
  
  
  
"It's extinct..."  
  
  
  
*Sniff* "........................................................................... .............WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Trowa turns to Quatre then looks around the car and opens the glove box. "Woh...you actually have gloves in here." He holds out a pair of black leather gloves.  
  
  
  
"Hum...Yeah... Where else would you keep them?" Trowa shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"So, where do you keep the napkins?" Quatre looks around and points to a small compartment in the dashboard. "The ashtray?" Quatre shakes his head yes. "What if someone has to put out their cigarette?"  
  
  
  
"Trowa, no one smokes."  
  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
"Don't you want the napkins?"  
  
  
  
"No, I just wanted to know where you kept them." Quatre looks at Trowa with a blank stair. "Hey, let me drive." //Quatre's going even slower than before. Stopping at every single mile to check if anymore turtles are out there. // He pulls over and they switch seats. Imminently as Quatre buckled his seat belt Trowa put the pedal to the metal and they took off and increasing speed.  
  
  
  
"TROWA!!!!" Quatre looks at the speedometer. "120!! I didn't know Neon went that fast!!"  
  
  
  
"Well, now you do!"  
  
"TROWA!!!!!!" Trowa made a sharp turn into a dry lakebed. "NO DOHUNTS!!" Trowa jerked the wheel and sent the car spinning and kicking dust up so they were shielded totally viewless. Trowa sent the car into a horrifying stop. "WHAAAAA!!!!!" Quatre was gaining what sanity he had left. "Let me--" Trowa stomped on the gas again and they drove straight through the thick dust cloud. It wasn't a windy day so the dust stayed there long. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Quatre shielded his eyes and grabbed hold of the 'Oh shit' handle... "Oh SHIT!!!!" The car went flying into the street and he maneuvered the car to glide across the road with ease. "Trowa..." Quatre begin, quietly, softly. "...Stop the car." Trowa smiled and stopped the car. "Get out." Quatre glared and said with a harsh tone.  
  
  
  
"But I..."  
  
  
  
"OUT!!!" Trowa and Quatre got of the car. Quatre started to walk around the other side but got this gleam in his eyes. "IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!"  
  
  
  
"W- What??!" Quatre took off running towards Trowa; Trowa--not being a smart one--took off running into the desert. Quatre--not being a smart one- -took off after him.  
  
  
  
"Tro...wa!" Quatre panted. Getting closer to him.  
  
  
  
"No!" //Damn! He's fast! I'm running as fast as I could and still cant shake him! // "Sto...p. Cha..si...ng. ME!!!!" Trowa panted and tried to run faster. *POCK* "AH!!" *THUMP* "owe..."  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre slowed to Trowa. "Are you hurt?" Trowa rolled over and snarled his nose.  
  
  
  
"No Quatre, I'm fine. What do you think! I tripped on a cactus and fall in a sticker bush face first!"  
  
  
  
"I saw..." Quatre bends down and pulls a sticker twig out of Trowa's hair. "Since you put it that--"  
  
  
  
"Sh!"  
  
  
  
"What?" Trowa blankly stairs behind Quatre and all he could mutter was 'hu...' Quatre slowly turns his head and then his body and looks to see a small--or to him--a large wild animal of some sort. "Is that hu...?"  
  
  
  
"Coyote..."  
  
  
  
"What we do?"  
  
  
  
"Don't move...Ill get help."  
  
  
  
"Wha-" Trowa takes his shoe off and pulls his sock off too.  
  
  
  
"Quatre, as soon as I say go, I want you to run to the car as fast as you can."  
  
  
  
"But the car is..."  
  
  
  
"GO!!" Trowa jumped up and smacked the coyote in the snout with the sock and the cactus quills pierced him. *YIPE* Trowa ran as fast as he could along side Quatre.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Are you all right Trowa?"  
  
  
  
"I'll live..." Trowa sat behind the wheel of the car and panted hard. "I never thought I would run two miles in less than 7 minutes..."  
  
  
  
"I think we just broke the world's record..." Trowa pulled a water bottle out of the back and opened it up. "We should go into the Olympics...let me have some." Trowa smiled and splashed water on him. "Hey! What kind of an idiot are you?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know...." Quatre grasp the water bottle and dumps it all on Trowa's lap.  
  
  
  
"Hehe...WHAAA!!!!" Trowa pounced on Quatre's lap and laid the seat back. "TROWA!!"  
  
  
  
"SH!" Trowa straddled him and pushed back his hands and wrapped the seatbelt around poor Quatre's wrists. "It'll only take a moment..."  
  
"For what??" Quatre squirmed under him. "Trowa!"  
  
  
  
"Quiet!" Trowa reached in the back and grabbed out another bottled water and opened. He started to drip the water slowly onto Quatre's forehead.  
  
  
  
"TROWA!!!" Quatre wailed. "Stop wasting water!" He cried. "I could be drinking that!!"  
  
  
  
"Wufei thought me this!" *DRIP* *DRIP*  
  
  
  
"TROWA!!!"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"I told you I was sorry..."  
  
  
  
"Humph..."  
  
  
  
"Will you ju--"  
  
  
  
"HUMPH!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, geze...Will you ev--"  
  
  
  
"I said...HUMPH!!"  
  
  
  
"Trowa! You're being unreasonable!"  
  
  
  
"WHAT!!!" Trowa sat up and clenched his crotch and willed his eyes shut while he sucked in a deep breath through his teeth.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Don't sit up!"  
  
  
  
"You didn't have to do--"  
  
  
  
"Well...you should have let me up. And you shouldn't have wasted so much water!"  
  
  
  
"Well..." Trowa hung his mouth open. "...You shouldn't have kneed me in the nuts!"  
  
  
  
"I told you I was sorry..." Quatre tugged at his shirt and rolled down the window. "Man, now my shirt is socked..."  
  
  
  
"My pants are socked...and when we hit the next town ill look like I pissed my pants!"  
  
  
  
"Well, take them off and hang them out the window to dry."  
  
  
  
"You..." Trowa pointed a figure at him and Quatre jumped a little. "...Are very, very smart." Quatre smiled.  
  
  
  
"I know." Trowa unzipped his pants and took them off then rolled down the window and hung them out. "I'm gonna do the same thing with my shirt." Quatre pulled the car over and took off his shirt and hung it out the back window.  
  
  
  
"Let me drive again."  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
"Common! I won't do anything stupid."  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"'cus if we got out we might get ate by the coyote."  
  
  
  
"But the..."  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"But the..."  
  
  
  
"Trowa! Do you want to become a wild dog's lunch?"  
  
  
  
"But we..."  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Lesion to me."  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa leaned toward him. "We could switch spots with out getting out." Quatre twitched and then sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
"With you...like that?!" He pointed to Trowa's lap.  
  
  
  
"I have underwear on!"  
  
  
  
"But what if I rub you in the wrong way? Then what?"  
  
  
  
"Err..." Trowa rubbed the back of his head. "Here..." He climbed to the back seat. "Now you get in my seat and ill get in yours."  
  
  
  
"Oh..."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Man, You're right. This desert is hot." Trowa looked at the clock on the radio. "It's near 1:00!" It's the middle of the day!"  
  
  
  
"That's why it's so hot Trowa." Quatre tugged on his pant rim. "Why doesn't the air work!"  
  
  
  
"You need to have more circulation." Trowa rolled down the two back windows.  
  
  
  
"TROWA!!"  
  
  
  
"WHAT??" Trowa swerved a little bit and then started to slow down.  
  
  
  
"You rolled down the windows!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
  
"Our cloths!"  
  
  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE!!"  
  
  
  
"Ill go back and get it!"  
  
  
  
"No!" Quatre put a hand on Trowa's shoulder. "Just drive..."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Remember...the Coyote?"  
  
  
  
"Quatre! The dog wouldn't follow us this far out!"  
  
  
  
"You can never be too sure..."  
  
  
  
"So what? You want to just go all the way home like this??"  
  
  
  
"NO! If we did that, then we would have to drive through three towns."  
  
  
  
"So, what do you think we should do?"  
  
  
  
"Ah," Quatre looks out the window and see a family of bunny's jump into a nearby hole. "We should go to Heero and Duo's house."  
  
  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
  
  
"Trowa, It's closer. And it's in this next town. I think you just drive straight, keep on this road."  
  
  
  
"Are you nuts??"  
  
  
  
"Why do you ask that?"  
  
  
  
"If we should show up on Heero's doorstep dressed...well, undressed like this, do you think it would send him the wrong message?" Trowa glared at Quatre.  
  
  
  
"Hum...no."  
  
  
  
"Arg..."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Hum...Quatre..."  
  
  
  
"What is it Trowa?" Quatre looked out the window and blushed. "Oh..."  
  
  
  
"Do we stop here?"  
  
  
  
"Well, We are low on gas. We might not make it to the next town."  
  
  
  
"I thought there house was in the next town."  
  
  
  
"Hum...Okay, two towns..."  
  
  
  
"Err..." Trowa slowed down and Quatre kept his eyes focused inside the car. "I thought they done away with nudist colonies..."  
  
  
  
"Well, What do you explain all the naked people running aro--AH!!" Quatre screamed and pointed at a man and a woman having sex on a bench at a local fast-food restaurant. "People have no shame around here..."  
  
  
  
"...Obviously..."Trowa stared at two guys latched onto each other walking into the fast-food restaurant. Quatre shook his head and shielded his eyes. Trowa, just drove on. "I don't think they have any cloths here."  
  
  
  
"Well, it's 2:00 and I'm hungry. Let's go eat..."  
  
  
  
"Even when the people are..."  
  
"Yeah...why not?"  
  
  
  
"Okay..." Trowa turned in to a shopping center with a local jack-in-the box. They got out of the car and a group of people turned their heads. "Hum...Yo." Trowa waves a hand at the nude group of boys and girls.  
  
  
  
"There new..." A girl in the ground whispers. The others nod their heads. "Lets do it..." The girls walk up to Trowa and Quatre.  
  
  
  
"Oh..." Quatre nudges Trowa. He stops and looks.  
  
  
  
"Shit..." Trowa blinks and Quatre gulps. "What are they doing?" Trowa asked as they got closer.  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Quatre said it slow but cut off.  
  
  
  
"You guys new?" A girl asked. Trowa and Quatre shook their heads. "Well then, We have a rule here. You can only where a maximum of one clothing items. Loose it buddies." Trowa and Quatre looked at each other then at the girls.  
  
  
  
"No way..."  
  
  
  
"Way..." She said and tugged on Quatre's pants. "You have too much on.  
  
  
  
"Eep!" Quatre jumped back behind Trowa.  
  
  
  
"Well, He already lost his pants." Another girl pointed to Trowa. Trowa's T-shirt was way to small to cover what he was trying to. All the girls giggled. "We haven't got all day!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, C'mon! Take it off!" Trowa growled. Quatre whimpered. "Well get security to help you if you want..."  
  
  
  
"NO!" Quatre yelled out. "Hum...I mean no. That wont be necessary."  
  
  
  
"Quatre?" Trowa looked at him. Quatre started to take his pants off.  
  
  
  
"Just do it Trowa." Trowa shook his head. "Trowa!" Quatre pulled him down so he could whisper something in his ear. "If you don't they'll get security, and you don't want a bunch of big beefy guys ripping your clothes off do ya?" Trowa's eyes were wide and he tugged off his shoes. Then looked up at the girls.  
  
  
  
"Does this count?" He held up shoes and socks.  
  
  
  
"Yep!" A girl chirped. Trowa looked at Quatre. Quatre was down in his boxers. "That's fine for him. But you need to take off your shirt or your boxers." Quatre taped Trowa on the shoulder and he bent down to him.  
  
  
  
"Give me your shirt Trowa."  
  
  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
  
  
"Cus, I know how much you like it and it was given to you by Catharine before you left so..."  
  
  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
  
  
"Ill take off my boxers. Your shirts too big on me and it will cover me nicely." Quatre smiled up at him. Trowa nodded his head. And took off his shirt and handed it to him. Then Quatre took off is boxers and almost imminently the girls scooped up there cloths and ran away.  
  
  
  
"Hum...are you still hungry?"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that...Those girls. And who'd imagine they don't even sell cloths in that place!" Quatre slurped on a coke looking out the window. The surrounding got greener and a lot more furry animals ran across the road. Almost pleading 'hit me!' Quatre shook his head. Then blinked and gasped. Trowa looked at him.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"We went the wrong way!"  
  
  
  
"WHAT??!"  
  
"Our house it about 8 hours that way!" Quatre pointed out the window towards east.  
  
  
  
"I thought you said this way..." Trowa looked back at the road and turned a sharp curve. "Where are we then?"  
  
  
  
"Were going through the national park."  
  
  
  
"Shit...America is all screwed up." Trowa Slowed down. The turns on the road were unbelievable rounded and almost made a complete 'u' turn around the mountain. "So, We agreed to go home to our house, since we don't have cloths." Trowa pulled into a turnout to let some other cars go by him. "Whose house is closer from here?"  
  
  
  
"Hum...Hold on." Quatre undid his seat belt and turned in the seat. He reached in the back; Trowa saw the shirt pull away from Quatre's thighs as he reached for the map that seemed to be too far from reaching distances. He licked his lips and then blinked. He shook his head and turned to the wheel. "Ah, Here we go." He sat back in his seat and opened the spiral map book. Hum...California...Ah. Okay." Quatre flipped to the national park page. "What park are we in?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Let me drive more and we could see what one it is." Trowa drove on and found a sign. "Where in Sequoia National Park."  
  
  
  
"Okay...there's a small town at the base of the park. We must have passed it or went around it. Turn around Trowa." Trowa pulled into another dugout and turned the car around. "Where to?"  
  
  
  
"Go to the small town, refuel the car and then go west."  
  
  
  
"Okay." Trowa drove down the winding roads and Quatre closed the book and sighed.  
  
  
  
"Were lost."  
  
"Hum..." Trowa looked over at him. Quatre shook his head.  
  
  
  
"Well, we were lost." Trowa nodded his head.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Okay, In an hour we should hit Orange Cove."  
  
  
  
"What's there?"  
  
  
  
"That's where Heero and Duo lives." Trowa looks at Quatre. Does the 'double take' glance.  
  
  
  
"I thought--"  
  
  
  
"It's much faster. I would take up to 10 hours to get home now." Quatre smiled brightly. Trowa griped the wheel and almost gnawed on it. "Do you want me to drive?" Sequoia is a big pace and it took a while to get out of there. The roads made me queasy, I'm sure you're not felling too good your self."  
  
  
  
"That okay. It's around 7:00 we should get there by 8. Ill do fine." Trowa turned on the heat. Quatre shrugged his shoulders and leaned the seat back.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Trowa nudged Quatre's side. "Hey, Where do I go now?" Quatre turned over and rubbed his eyes. Then lifted the seat.  
  
  
  
"Hu?"  
  
  
  
Trowa smirked. "Where do I go now? I just entered Orange Cove."  
  
  
  
"Hum...Quatre looked around. Get off on the next street. When did we get on the free way?"  
  
  
  
"About half an hour ago."  
  
  
  
"Hum." Quatre bit his lip. He would be seeing Duo after all. He looked out the window. "Here." Trowa got off and stopped at the sign. "Turn right." Trowa followed orders. And go straight and go down **Orange avenue.** Then stop at the house with a dark purple Durango in the front. It should have an Ivy vine that makes it almost impossible to get out of the garage."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Trowa turned down the street and looked between housed. Then he stopped and nudged Quatre again. "It's dark out. How am I gonna find a Dark purple Durango?"  
  
  
  
"Oh..." Quatre looked out the window. "Just keep going." Trowa drove on and then Quatre told him to stop and pull into a driveway that had no car in it. "This is the place. Some one might not be home." Quatre took the cell phone from the centerpiece and dilled the number. Duo soon answered the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Duo?"  
  
  
  
"Hey Quatre! How you doing? Did you make it home all right?"  
  
  
  
"No Duo, You see...Look out side."  
  
  
  
"Hu?" Duo walked over to the front window. "What am I looking for Quatre?"  
  
  
  
"The Blue Neon in your driveway." Quatre hung up the phone and Duo looked out. He blinked and then it donned on him. "Holy Shit!" Duo ran to the door and unlocked it. Then ran to the car, in his boxers and t-shirt. "Man, What are you doing here?" Trowa stepped out and Duo looked up at him and gulped. "Ah, lesion...Quatre and I are...Well...It's not what you think!"  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about Duo?" Trowa looked defiantly confused. "Were here cus Quatre got us lost."  
  
  
  
"I didn't get us lost...I just took a wrong turn some where." Quatre came out of the car, tugging on the shirt.  
  
  
  
"OH! Okay...Hum...Where are you cloths?"  
  
  
  
"We got lost and ended up in a nudist colony; this was all the cloths we could manage to spare." Trowa told him. Duo was at loss of words.  
  
  
  
"It's freezing out here Duo! Can we come in?"  
  
  
  
"Ah, Sure!" Duo led them into the house. Trowa closed the door and locked it. Duo ran into his room and got out some cloths. "Here Quatre, You can where my cloths since your about the same size...Trowa...Hum, you have to where these." He handed Trowa some spandex shorts and a t-shirt. "One size fits all..." Duo grinned.  
  
  
  
"Hum, Duo...I'm gonna need some kind of under where."  
  
  
  
"Hu?" Duo turned around and rose an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"I lost those too..." Duo laughed and went back into his room. He came back with a pare of boxers. "You can change in the bathroom. Trowa, you can change in my room." He pointed to their designated spots. They both left and Duo giggled and shook his head. Quatre came out first.  
  
  
  
"Hum..." Duo looked at him. Quatre held up a black eyeliner pencil.  
  
  
  
"Duo?"  
  
  
  
"Oh! That's not mine! Hilde left it here." Duo snatched it from him.  
  
  
  
"I wasn't gonna ask..." Trowa came out of Duo's room.  
  
  
  
"...Some things are better left unsaid..." Duo said almost to himself when he saw how long and ganky he was in spandex. Duo tried to hold back laughter. "I'm...gonna go make coffee..." He left the room to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"What were you two talking about?"  
  
  
  
"Duo had a black eyeliner pencil in the bathroom. Along with some mascara and a dark shade of lipstick. He said they were Hilde's and I seen here. She don't' where that..." Quatre sat down on the couch. Trowa sat down next to him. Duo came out of the kitchen and sat on the love seat across for them.  
  
  
  
"The coffee will be done soon." Duo looked at his watch. "Heero went into town to pick up a few groceries. He usually doesn't let me go out so late. Don't know why though."  
  
  
  
"Hum, Duo, Is Heero always so hum..."  
  
"Overprotective?"  
  
  
  
"Not quite what I was searching for but yeah."  
  
  
  
"Na, not that much. He just likes to know where I'm going. And at night I have a tendency to loose track of time and I go places where I normally wouldn't go."  
  
  
  
"Where's that?" Trowa asked.  
  
  
  
"Certain night clubs. They're really great on Thursdays."  
  
  
  
"Tonight is a Thursday." Quatre said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that's why Heero went out." Duo smiled. "I'm gonna go check the coffee." He got up and went into the kitchen. He came back with Three cups of coffee and a cream and sugar containers. "Here ya go." He sat it on the glass coffee table and then took his cup.  
  
  
  
"Thank you." Quatre said and took a cup and pored a little cream in it and mixed it with some sugar. Trowa put some cream in his and mixed it. They all sat back and lessoned to the news station on the radio.  
  
  
  
"So, What really happened?"  
  
  
  
"What?" The question caught Quatre off grad.  
  
  
  
"Why did you too really come here half-dressed?"  
  
  
  
"I told you..."  
  
  
  
"Not all of it. There's more to it. You just don't end up in a nudist colony. You have to take some kind of detour to get there."  
  
  
  
"Well..."  
  
  
  
"Well?" Duo sat forward and sipped his coffee.  
  
  
  
"Well, first off. Trowa made me mad. Then I chased him in the desert. Then we got back and Trowa dumped water on me. Then I got mad again and dumped water on him. Then we took off our clothes that were wet. In this case, my Shirt and His pants. Then I started to drive and then Trowa wanted to drive again so we traded places and we were driving and the hot desert sun got to Him." Quatre pointed a thumb at Trowa. "So, he rolled down the window and Poof! There went our cloths."  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you go back a get them?"  
  
  
  
"He was too scared a coyote would be following us." Trowa said. Duo blinked.  
  
  
  
"Coyote?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, When Quatre chased me through the desert a coyote crossed our path."  
  
  
  
"But coyotes are more afraid of humans then we are them. The tucks tail and run!" Duo Laughed. Quatre glared. Trowa blinked.  
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
  
  
"Yep!" There was a rattle at the door and Heero came in holding a bag of food.  
  
  
  
"Duo! Who's car..." Heero stopped and seen Quatre first then Trowa. Heero pointed finger and blinked, then scratched his head.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Heero." Duo stood up and walked over to him.  
  
  
  
"Why are they wearing our cloths?"  
  
  
  
"Come in the kitchen and ill try to explain..."  
  
  
  
"There's another bag in the car."  
  
  
  
"Okay, Ill get it." Duo walked out side and grabbed the bag and shut the trunk. He went into the kitchen and sat the bag on the table.  
  
  
  
"So..."  
  
  
  
"Oh, They came here because they needed some cloths."  
  
  
  
"Hu?" Heero looked dumfounded. Why would they need cloths.  
  
  
  
"They lost their cloths in a nudist colony. So they say..." Duo grinned and grabbed Heero's Waist. Heero was at a loss of words. "So, since they were so far away from their house, Well they took a wrong turn they came here."  
  
  
  
"Okay..." Heero kissed Duo's forehead and then put a cantaloupe in the crisper. Duo grabbed the orange juice and put it in the fridge. "So, they are staying here for the night?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know how long. I didn't bother to ask."  
  
  
  
"Aa."  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The next morning Quatre is leaning up against the counter in the kitchen drinking a glass of orange juice. Trowa is out side petting the dog Heero found laying on the road. The dog had been hit and injured, but Heero fixed him up. "What's his name?" Trowa asked Heero.  
  
  
  
"Teary." Trowa looked up at Heero.  
  
  
  
"Teary?" Trowa raised an eyebrow. "It's a boy dog."  
  
  
  
"I know. I thought Teary is a good name."  
  
  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
Duo walked into the kitchen and looked around. "Where's Heero and Trowa?"  
  
  
  
"Hum..." he sat the glass on the counter and stood up with one knee bent the other straight and a had on a hip. "they're out side, talking about the dog."  
  
  
  
"Hum..." Duo looked at Quatre. "You look different." Duo walked up to him. "It must be these cloths." Duo grabbed His waists. "Black stands out against you pale complexion." Quatre smiled and pulled the eyeliner from his pocket.  
  
  
  
"I get it from you."  
  
  
  
"You knew?"  
  
  
  
"yeah, Along with you other cosmetic supplies..."  
  
  
  
"You've been in my stuff..." Duo said more of a statement than a question.  
  
  
  
"mm hum..." Duo leaned forward and kissed him. Quatre's hands grasped around his butt while Duo ran his fingers through Quatre's hair and sucking on his tongue. Duo pulled away from him and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Heero should be coming in any second." Duo looked towards the back door. The knob turned and a medium sized light brown dog came in the house followed by Heero and Trowa. Heero glanced at Duo. Then did a double take on Quatre. The normally looking blond had black cloths on, paler skin and... was that eyeliner?  
  
  
  
"You need to take Trowa into town. Shop for some cloths."  
  
  
  
"Trowa has no since of fashion." Quatre said.  
  
  
  
"Neither do I. That's why Duo's going. I would just bring back some yellow snickers and tank tops. Right Duo?"  
  
  
  
"pretty much."  
  
  
  
"But Trowa will want to get loose t-shirts and tight jeans!"  
  
  
  
"Fine, you two go." Heero Kissed Duo and handed him some money. "Don't be gone too long."  
  
  
  
"Gotch ya!" Duo kissed him back and turned to Quatre. "Let's go." They walked out the door and got in the Durango.  
  
  
  
Heero stood there for a minute and watched the door. "Just as I thought. Common Trowa." Trowa looked up and almost chocked on the orange juice. He wiped some from his lips.  
  
  
  
"Hu?"  
  
  
  
"Were following him."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"I have to prove my theory."  
  
  
  
"Theory?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, you see..." Heero franticly searched the house for little cameras. "Every time Duo leaves he always comes back into the house to give me one last kiss. This time..."  
  
  
  
"No kiss?"  
  
  
  
"Bingo. Now, we have to follow him."  
  
  
  
"Your psycho."  
  
  
  
"No, no...you'll see!" Trowa blinked and followed Heero. He stopped. "Get your keys."  
  
  
  
Duo turned on the ignition after he pulled away from Quatre again. Quatre licked his lips and put his seat belt on. Duo put the SUV in reverse and pulled out of the driveway just as Heero opened the front door. Trowa locked it and followed him. Heero opened the doors to the car and they got in. With Heero behind the wheel, they turned the opposite way down the street.  
  
  
  
"hu..."  
  
  
  
"There's a cut off to the main rode this way, Well get there in time to see which way he's turning."  
  
  
  
"Ah..." Trowa sat back and Heero turned another corner and they were on the main road. Heero looked in his rearview mirror.  
  
  
  
"Shit. They're behind us." Heero slowed down and Duo came up right behind them. "Damnit..." Duo sat up straight in his seat.  
  
  
  
"Man, What the hell is wrong with these people? They're going like 10 miles an hour!" Duo looked in his mirrors and seen traffic coming. "Damn!" Duo honked the Horne and rolled down the window. Heero sank in his seat. "OUT OF MY WAY!!!"  
  
  
  
"What did he say?" Heero turned to Trowa and slowed down. "I think he found out!"  
  
  
  
"No, he said to move."  
  
  
  
"Oh..." Heero speed up and pulled over. Duo passed Heero up and Quatre flipped them off. "Did you see that!?" Trowa shook his head yes. "Gerr..." Heero got back in his lane, cutting someone in a Geo off.  
  
  
  
"Man, Did you see that guy?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, It was a Japanese guy." Quatre said rolling the window back up.  
  
  
  
"Damn Japs...they need to learn how to drive." Duo joked. Quatre sat back in the seat.  
  
  
  
"Isn't Heero Japanese?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Duo pulled into the mall center. "That's why I'm aloud to joke about them."  
  
  
  
"Ah..."  
  
  
  
"So, Where do you want breakfast? Arbies or Carl's Jr.?"  
  
  
  
"Arbies."  
  
  
  
"There...There going the wrong way!" Heero said parking in the lot.  
  
  
  
"they're getting food." Trowa undid his seat belt. "Why don't you just trust him a little?"  
  
  
  
"Duo? Trust? HA! Every time I ask him about Quatre he changes the subject."  
  
  
  
"Your point is?"  
  
  
  
"I think he's having an affair with me on him." Trowa sits back and blinks.  
  
  
  
"Wha?"  
  
  
  
"Here...Oh! They're getting out!" Heero handed Trowa a small camera and then got out. bending down immanently. Trowa did the same thing but crawled around to Heero. "Use the camera to photo unusual scenes you see." Trowa took a picture of Heero. "What was that for?"  
  
"You unusual..."  
  
  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
  
  
Duo stopped and grabbed Quatre's arm. "Did you hear something?"  
  
  
  
"No, Why?"  
  
  
  
"I thought I heard someone yell baka..."  
  
  
  
"Heero on your mind?" Quatre said with a smile and nudged him.  
  
  
  
"Hey...Only you..." Duo turned back around and shoved Quatre then slapped his butt.  
  
  
  
"Oh! did you see that?!" Heero snapped a shot.  
  
  
  
"No, what was it Heero?"  
  
  
  
"Duo slapped his butt."  
  
  
  
"you're seeing things."  
  
  
  
"Shut up and let's follow them." Trowa rolled his eyes and followed Heero, weaving in and out of cars. Duo and Quatre went in the restaurant and looked around.  
  
  
  
"Okay, find us a seat and ill order." Quatre nodded his head and went towards the back and sat. He looked around and saw the side view of a young boy with his black hair pulled back tight. Quatre stood up and climbed up on the chair to peer through a couple of plants at the person. But it was too late. The guy was just gone...  
  
  
  
"EEP!" Quatre jumped back and held his butt.  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't leave yourself open like that." Duo smirked and sat two drinks down. "What were you doing up there?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, I thought I saw someone."  
  
  
  
"Hum." there was a number called over the inncrcom. "That us. I'll be back." Duo kissed him on the forehead and bounced away. Nearby...  
  
  
  
"Ah!" Trowa nudged Heero.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"You didn't see..."  
  
  
  
"No what?!"  
  
  
  
"Oh...hum...nothing."  
  
  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing, I though I saw something..." Trowa said still watching Quatre. Trowa grinned. //Oh, boy...If I told that to Heero he'd go nuts.// Duo came back with the food and they ate it while Heero insisted that he wiped his mouth with a napkin. Trowa didn't care. ///Heero's a nutcase.// Trowa sat up against the wall.  
  
  
  
"Oh, they're leaving. Common." Heero bent back down and they both snecked out of the restaurant.  
  
  
  
"Okay. What does Trowa like to wear?" Duo asked when the got out of the restaurant.  
  
  
  
"T-shirts and jeans I guess."  
  
  
  
"You mean your not..." Duo made a wink at him.  
  
"No!" Quatre nudged him. "I mean...no." He blushed.  
  
  
  
"Just messing! Man, they way you two always are together everywhere you go, I would figure..."  
  
  
  
"Well were not." Quatre informed him. "I don't think he's that way anyways."  
  
  
  
"Ah, So your saying if he was you would jump him."  
  
  
  
"Wha?" Quatre spun around to face him.  
  
  
  
"Hehe...I'm just messing with you!" Duo wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Nearby...  
  
  
  
"Ah!" Heero snapped rapidly with the camera. Trowa rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"I just love the way you get all defensive when I start talking about you and Trowa. Think it was last week when I walked in and you two were..."  
  
  
  
"That's enough! Duo! I told you what had happen!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah...I got the whole story. You were in your room setting up you computer and Trowa came in. The AC wasn't working at the time so you had striped down to nothing but a pair of short baggy shorts. The cords tangled you up and you tripped, knocking over Trowa. Then I come in."  
  
  
  
"Yeah. So..."  
  
  
  
"So, I think you planed it all!" Duo laughed. Quatre slapped his arm. Duo laughed more. then he stopped and looked around.  
  
  
  
"What is it Duo?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Do you notice anything odd about this mall center?"  
  
  
  
"Hum...No." Quatre looked around.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Every since we passed up that guy on the road, I had the felling were being followed." //And not to mention no one is in the parking lot but us...// Duo shook his head and wrapped his arm back around him. they stepped up on the curve and then he stopped again.  
  
  
  
"Duo...?"  
  
  
  
"Hold on..." Duo bent down and started to scan under all the cars.  
  
  
  
"Shit..." Heero scooted over and hid behind a car wheel as did Trowa.  
  
  
  
"Hum..." Duo stood back up. "There's something strange..."  
  
  
  
"Okay..." Quatre walked up to the door and they walked in. The stood there when they saw a bummish looking guy waving around flyers, throwing his hands and loosing some at the same time. He was yelling to the people in the food court. They seemed to just shrug it off. "What is he yelling about?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Some thing about angels." They guy turned around and looked at them.  
  
  
  
"There Hear! The Second and Forth Angel!" The guy ran up to they and handed them a flyer. Quatre took it and looked at Duo. They guy ran off to bother some people.  
  
  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
  
  
"What's that say?"  
  
  
  
"Ah..." Quatre looked at the flyer. "It says: 'The First Angel: Angel of Destruction.'" Quatre turned back to Duo.  
  
  
  
"Let me see." He took the flyer and looked at it. "Angel of Destruction. The Angel comes upon us like a plague. No one knows he's around until it's too late. The true powers of him is unbelievably strong but--"  
  
  
  
"Okay, That's getting me scared." Quatre pushed down the paper. "What I wanted to know was why he called us the Second and Forth Angel."  
  
  
  
"Ah..." Duo looked at the paper again. "The Second angel. The angel of Death." Duo stopped and grinned.  
  
  
  
"Go on..."  
  
  
  
"Okay...Is everywhere and nowhere. No one truly knows what he is capable of doing." Duo looked up at Quatre. "That doesn't say much. "The Forth Angel. The angel of Innocence." Duo looked back up at Quatre. "There's nothing more on it."  
  
  
  
"hum...Well lets get to shopping."  
  
  
  
"Right." Duo folded up the paper and put it in is pocket. They walked down and Duo stopped again.  
  
  
  
"What now?"  
  
  
  
"Why isn't there anyone shopping?"  
  
  
  
"it's lunchtime Duo. They're all eating."  
  
  
  
"Okay. What store do you want to go in first?"  
  
  
  
"Hum...the first one we see."  
  
  
  
"Smart-ass..."  
  
"Okay, they're gone." Heero said walking in. Then they looked at the guy standing on a table waving around flyers and yelling. They guy stopped and jumped off the table screaming...'Destruction! RUN!!!!' He went up to every one of the people and tugged on their cloths. Heero blinked. Trowa bent and picked up a flyer.  
  
  
  
"Hey." Heero turned to Trowa.  
  
  
  
"What is it? You're wasting time!"  
  
  
  
"Okay...let's go and spy on you boyfriend..."  
  
  
  
"you're not funny." They walked and turned the corner and saw Quatre and Duo. Heero fall back up against the wall. "Okay...Wait till they go into a shop." Trowa rolled his eyes for the um-teenth time that day. When Quatre and Duo left into a shop they ran after them. Duo walked up to the wall that had all these neat little gadgets. Quatre smiled with sparkles in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"This is my favorite shop..." Quatre said in a dreamy voice.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Welcome to Hot Topic. Do you need help with any thing?" A girl in the store walked up to Quatre.  
  
  
  
"No, Were just looking'" Duo said and pulled a pair of fuzzy pink had cuffs off the wall. "So, Why do you like this shop?" He held them up for him to see. Quatre blushed and Heero and Trowa creped in. "Hum...cus they have nice clothes here."  
  
  
  
"Right..." Duo picked up a Bra with spicks where the nipple would go. Quatre blushed deeper. The lady Walked up to them. Are you gift shopping? Duo looked up at her. "Hu?"  
  
  
  
"I have some good Items you can buy your girlfriend." Duo looked at her wired.  
  
  
  
"What?" Duo asks and Quatre turns to him.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Why don't we get some of these cloths?"  
  
  
  
"Her...right?" The lady asked. Duo rose up an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"You mean Him..."  
  
  
  
"Oh...she...he...I'm sorry...It was the eyeliner..."  
  
  
  
"What?" Quatre walked to them with some cloths. "I'm a guy..." Trowa shook his head and Heero sat against a shelf and reviewed the pictures. The girl walked away and sat behind the counter. She noticed Trowa picking at his fingers. She stood up and walked to stand in front of Heero. Heero slowly rose his head.  
  
  
  
"Ah..." Heero nudged Trowa. Trowa looked up.  
  
  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
"Oh, ah..." Trowa reached behind him and pulled something off the shelf. "How much are these?" Heero nudged him again.  
  
  
  
"Lady...You messing with official business." Heero took out his wallet and pulled out a card. "I'm special agent Yuy and this is my assistant Mr. Barton." He flashed the card in front of her and stuck it back in his wallet. "We've been following these two for a wile now."  
  
  
  
"hu...okay..."  
  
  
  
"Try to act like you don't know where here." Heero said and she shook her head and looked back at Quatre and Duo, who were holding up a pare of black leather/venal jeans. She went back over to them.  
  
  
  
"So, What are you business?"  
  
  
  
"Ah...I'm the head of the Winner Corporation."  
  
  
  
"And I'm a lawyer assistant."  
  
  
  
"Oh." The girl looked at Quatre. "You know. With the style of cloths you're choosing, You would look great with a belly ring.  
  
  
  
"Me?" Quatre looked at here. "Oh, I don't think..."  
  
  
  
"Sure!" Duo said. "Then you would have a great reason to show off the belly of yours." The girl looked confused.  
  
  
  
"Are you two...?"  
  
  
  
"Him? and I?" Duo said. Heero and Trowa scooted down the isle to get to the next. "Ah...What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"I think she wants to know if were boyfriends." Quatre looks at the girl and she blushes. "Right?"  
  
  
  
"Hum..."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, You can say we are." Duo says Heero stops and stands up, Trowa pulls him back down.  
  
  
  
"How long?" The girl asks and Duo hears something.  
  
  
  
"Hu..." Duo starts to walk towards the noises. "Quatre?"  
  
  
  
"About...going on 3monts...yeah, a year and 3 months." Quatre smiles. Duo continues to walk.  
  
  
  
"Heero, He was with him longer than you were."  
  
  
  
"Shut up baka!"  
  
  
  
"Heero. Sh!"  
  
  
  
"Hey, Are you going to help me with him?" She calls to Duo.  
  
  
  
"What?" Duo stops.  
  
  
  
"The belly ring..." The girls says. Trowa sits back against the shelf and imagines Quatre where tight hip huggers and a short shirt with a belly ring. He shakes his head.  
  
  
  
"Oh, No...I said I didn't want one..."  
  
  
  
"Na, Common!" She grabs Quatre's arm and drags him in the back.  
  
  
  
"DUO!!!" Quatre yells out after him. Duo turns and goes into the back.  
  
  
  
"It won't hurt, Ill numb it for you." She pulls out a syringe with numbing fluid in it.  
  
  
  
"AH!" Trowa looks up.  
  
  
  
"Is he dyeing?"  
  
  
  
"Would it matter?" Heero said between his teeth.  
  
  
  
"Jealousy..." Trowa looked down. "He's been with him longer than you have. So, I thing he is cheating on Quatre with you."  
  
  
  
"Shut up. I refuse to see that scenario."  
  
  
  
"Heero, It's something your goi--" Heero held up his hand.  
  
  
  
"If you went on my side I would punch you in your jaw."  
  
  
  
"Okay, Now just but some Ice on it when it starts to swell, and try not to touch it." Quatre poked at his new ring. "I said don't touch it!" He poked at it again. The girl slapped his had.  
  
  
  
"But it...fells crazy..."  
  
  
  
"Okay." they all walked out of the shop back room and she rang up their Items and Duo wondered off to find what the noise was. Heero and Trowa inched down the isle over from Duo and then Duo stopped. Heero and Trowa leaned directly, flat against the shelf. Duo stood up on the shelf and tried to peer over it. "What are you doing?"  
  
  
  
"Ah...I'm..." Duo moved up slower and Heero and Trowa sucked in a huge breath of air. "For an item..." Duo looked and didn't see any thing.  
  
  
  
"Duo?"  
  
  
  
"To buy..." Duo just grabbed something and through it on the counter, not paying attention to what it was, He continued to try to peer down the isle.  
  
  
  
"Hum...Do you have an Id on you?"  
  
  
  
"What? What did I buy that needs a card?" The girl held up a package. Duo and Quatre blushed. "Yeah..." He opened the wallet up and handed her the card. She looked at it and gave it back. They quickly paid for the stuff and left. After they left Heero and Trowa went up to her.  
  
  
  
"What did they get carded for?"  
  
  
  
"Hum...Here." She handed him a copy of the receipt.  
  
  
  
"What! they spent almost two hundred here."  
  
  
  
"You gave him the money..."  
  
  
  
"I gave him near a thousand..." Heero scans the receipt. "He bought a dildo?" The girl nodded her head. "Common Trowa." They left the mall and some people started to enter the shop. Heero looked and seen the people were starting to move more around into the parts they have already been. Trowa taped Heero. "What?"  
  
  
  
"They went into Etinies."  
  
  
  
"Okay, lets go." They went into the shoe store and ran behind some racks. Quatre were looking at a pare of shoes and Duo came behind him and pulled his hips against him.  
  
  
  
"Hum...Duo, I think these shoes would go for Heero."  
  
  
  
"Really?" Duo leaned his head on Quatre's shoulders and licked is neckline. "Heero loves his yellow shoes."  
  
  
  
"Hum...mmm..."  
  
  
  
"Err..." Heero took mad pictures. Trowa snapped a photo of Heero. "What are you doing that for?" When you first gave me the camera, you told me to photo unusual sense...Like I said, you're strange enough."  
  
  
  
"BAKA!!"  
  
  
  
Duo looked up and around. "Common, We don't need shoes." Duo started to walk, still holding onto his hips. Trowa took picture of that.  
  
  
  
"Now, that's crazy..."  
  
  
  
"Yes..." Heero took more pictures. Duo let go of Quatre and they walked out of the store. Heero and Trowa ran to the corner and hid behind a billboard sign. When Quatre and Duo went into a shop called Tommy Hillfigure Heero and Trowa Quickly dove into a circle rack of cloths. Quatre was looking at some cloths when he seen a blear of some Green flash by his eyes.  
  
  
  
"What size is Trowa?"  
  
  
  
"Hum...Don't know."  
  
  
  
"Well, Why?"  
  
  
  
"I don't sleep with the guy..."  
  
  
  
"Well, They way you two always hang around each other you would kinda get some clues about the boys figure."  
  
  
  
"Well, I think he's about my size but a little bigger."  
  
  
  
"Hey, Welcome to Tommy Hillfigure!" The worker guy came up to them and said in a major surfer accent. "Do you need help Dudes?"  
  
  
  
"No, Were fine."  
  
  
  
"Right on!" They guy left and watched something on the TV. Quatre pulled a pare of Jeans off the rack and he healed them up against him.  
  
  
  
"These are too big." He put them back on the rack. Duo rubbed Quatre's arms with his palms. He pulled out another pare. "Ohh...these are good..."  
  
  
  
"Let me see..." Quatre healed them up to himself and Duo felt up his leg and back down. Heero took pictures through the cloths rack. Duo looked over at the rack and grinned. He then Ran his hand back up and griped Quatre's crotch. Quatre took in a breath and leaned back on Duo while he continued to rub. Heero Gasped and took more pictures. "Yeah, they fit well." Duo stopped and walked towards the rack. "We need shirts now." Quatre walked up to him. Duo pushed Quatre aside. "Trowa likes Green right?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
"Good. I think I found something. This is a nice green tank top!" Duo grabbed hold of Heero's tank-top colour and pulled it out with all his might. Heero flew out and landed on the floor  
  
  
  
*SQUEAK*  
  
  
  
Heero slid on the wooded floor. Trowa stood up and leaned on the rack.  
  
  
  
"I think were caught."  
  
  
  
"Trowa!" Quatre was shocked. He had no idea Duo new they were being followed.  
  
  
  
"Basted!" Duo yelled at Heero. Heero gowned and turned over. "What the fuck Heero?! I knew you were following me!"  
  
  
  
"You did?" Heero sat up. "So, You and Quatre went really..."  
  
  
  
"No, We are." Duo looked at him. "Why did you follow me?"  
  
"Because I wanted to see if my suspicions were true!" Heero stood up. "Now that I know...I'm going to remove all obstacles."  
  
  
  
"What?" Screams are heard through out the mall. Heero keeps his eyes focused on Duo. Duo growls. Trowa stumbles out of the cloths rack, knocking it down. Quatre helps him out.  
  
  
  
"All obstacles that stand I'm my way for me to fully, truly have you."  
  
  
  
"What?! Are you psychotic?" More screams are heard and now completed with the crazy bum yelling out.  
  
  
  
"THE FIFTH ANGEL HAS ARRIVED! THE FIFTH ANGE--" The guy was shot by something and he fell in front of the shop and started to melt.  
  
  
  
"SICK!!!!!!" Quatre yelled and ran towards the hats. He grabbed one and started to through up in in.  
  
  
  
"You have to pay for that!" the surfer worker guy said. then he looked as all the gates to all the shops dropped. Heero and Duo looked at the gates then stared back at each other.  
  
  
  
"You won't touch him..." Duo growled. Heero glared at Quatre and started to walk towards him. Duo stepped in front of Heero.  
  
  
  
"Move Duo." Heero said. Duo shook his head.  
  
  
  
"You have to go through me first."  
  
  
  
"Duo, Please, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"DUO! NOW!! I'm tellin' ya! I don't want to hurt you..."  
  
  
  
"And I'm telling you...Touch him and I will kill you my self."  
  
  
  
"Duo...Please...I love you..."  
  
  
  
"HEERO!!!!!!" Duo Yelled at Him. Quatre stood there and dropped the hat. He ran over to Trowa. "Don't tell me that!"  
  
  
  
"I do! Damnit Duo! I love you so much...Ill kill him to keep us together!" The mall went dark and there were no more screams heard. "Please...Duo...Move..."  
  
  
  
"Never!" Duo lunged forward and punched Heero in the jaw. Heero grabbed his cheek.  
  
  
  
"...Duo...?" Heero looked at him, he got this gleam in his eye and jumped kicked Duo in the chest. Duo fell to the ground and Heero startled him. "I said stay out of they way! I didn't want to hurt you!"  
  
"You think I'm hurt?" Duo chuckled.  
  
  
  
"Damnit!" Heero continually punched him in the face. Trowa, Quatre, and the store clerk watched the light go out one by one. Quatre gulped and clang to Trowa.  
  
  
  
"What's going on here?" The clerk asked.  
  
  
  
"Ah, you better find a place to hide." Trowa said to the guy. "Doesn't look like Heero plans to stop." He pushes Quatre aside. "I'm gonna go help Duo." Trowa steps forward but stops when a light breaks, blue sparks bounce off the black tile floor. A foot shown, soft click. Heero stops and looks over. The gate is torn off and through out through the skylight. The other foot softly click on the tile. Quatre gasped.  
  
  
  
"...Wufei..."  
  
  
  
"Heero, Look what your doing to him. You have to stop this madness before...before it's to late." Wufei clenches his hand into a fist. His eyes flash blue. Heero turns back to Duo. He looks at his lover, face bloody and brushed. He punches him again. Wufei puts his hands together and pulls them apart. Trowa looks at the small blue ball that formed in his palms.  
  
  
  
"Oh...Shit..." Quatre stumbles back and hits his head on the cloths rack bar, knocking himself out.  
  
  
  
"Get off me!" Duo kneaded Heero in the nuts and pushed him off. Duo looked at Quatre laying unconsus by Trowa. Then he looked back at Heero. Heero was on his hands and knees. Duo walked up to him and kicked him in his side. Heero fall back on the ground. Duo kicked him again.  
  
  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Wufei yelled and the ball became the size of a soccer ball. Trowa stood up and ran to Wufei.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
  
  
"I have to kill Quatre to stop their fight!"  
  
  
  
"What?" Trowa watched Wufei pull his hand back and prepare to chuck the massive glowing ball. //That cant be good.// Trowa through himself into Wufei, knocking the ball a good two feet from Quatre. Duo felt something crack under him and he halted his rain of kicks.  
  
  
  
"Heero?" Duo bent down and shook him. He didn't move. "no...." Duo looked over at Quatre and the hole near him. He looked at Wufei and Trowa. Wufei knocked Trowa clear across the room. Then he formed another ball. Duo looked at Quatre then Wufei. Wufei through the ball...Time became slow...Duo ran and jumped in front of Quatre, the blue ball hit Duo in the back. Time became fast again and he fall on Quatre. The sudden burst of energy flowing through Duo jolted Quatre back. Quatre looked at Duo.  
  
  
  
"What...w--what...What's go--oing..." Quatre turned Duo over. "no..." He said very quiet. Wufei fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
"There fight cant go on if ones dead..." Trowa stood up and walked over to them. Quatre looked up at Trowa with tears in his eyes. Trowa didn't know what to do....  
  
  
  
"hum..." Trowa looked over at Heero. //Heero? Is he alright?// Trowa went over to him and shook him. He didn't move. Heero was bunched up and too still. //What did Duo do to him?// Trowa looked over at Duo...//Oh no...What did Wufei do to him!?// "Quatre! Is he alright?!"  
  
  
  
"No...No Trowa...He's...h--He's..." Quatre grabbed hold of him. "HU!" His eyes flew opened and he tossed his head back. //Fells like my heart is loosing something!//  
  
  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa stood up. He jumped over Wufei and ran to his side. "What's the matter?" Quatre held on to Duo's still body tighter.  
  
  
  
"Ah!" Quatre berried his head in Duo's neck.  
  
  
  
"hum...Quatre...you alright?" Quatre dropped Duo and gasped. "Oh...'ch! do you think you can be a little bit careful? After all...I did just die..."  
  
  
  
"DUO!!!" Quatre yelled and grabbed him up again. Heero started to move. Trowa went over to him.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
"Duo, where is he?" Trowa helped him up. "hu..." Heero grabbed hold of his side.  
  
  
  
"Take it easy Heero." Duo pulled away from Quatre. "I think I broke you rib."  
  
  
  
"Duo...How can you..." Wufei looked up. Trowa stopped and thought.  
  
  
  
"Ah...I think I know." He pulled out the piece of paper.  
  
  
  
"What's that?" Heero asked, leaning against Trowa.  
  
"Remember that guy that was running around screaming about angels? Well this is a paper I picked up from the ground. I skimmed over it before and found something interesting." Quatre, Duo and Wufei stood up and walked to Trowa and Heero.  
  
  
  
"Didn't you have one of those, Duo?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, It said something about...the first angel of Destruction...the second angel of Death...hum...wasn't sure about the third of fifth...but wasn't the fourth innocence?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, the third is the angel of silence. the fifth is the angel of ******"  
  
  
  
"Hn...Go figure."  
  
  
  
"What Heero?"  
  
  
  
"Well, He's 05 right?"  
  
  
  
"Heero...were not angels...I'm not pure enough to be one."  
  
  
  
"Why do you think you're the angel of death then?" Duo blinked at Heero.  
  
  
  
"So, what are you saying? I can't die?" They all shook their heads. "Keep reading Trowa."  
  
  
  
"Hum...it has a scripture written here. it says: 'the coming of the Fifth Angel is near. The two joined in battle will release the Fifth Angel form its bindings and solve the battle by killing the Forth Angel. The fate of this Angel decided by the Third. God be with them.' Now, tell me that's not eerie." Trowa looked up at them all.  
  
  
  
"Hum...But, if I'm the Second...And he's the Forth...Why did I die saving him from the Fifth?" Duo pointed to Quatre and Wufei.  
  
  
  
"you're not dead."  
  
  
  
"Yeah! but it still hurts!"  
  
  
  
"Hum..."  
  
  
  
"hum??" They all turn to the store clerk.  
  
  
  
"What's going on here?" They all looked at each other then they looked at the store, then they looked at they guy and back at each other.  
  
  
  
"ah..." Trowa waved a hand in front of the guy, trying to explain it. "We were just...Ah..."  
  
  
  
"What?" The guy blinked. like he was just woken from a dream. "How did you all get here? Where am I?" The guy looked around. "What happened to this place?" Trowa looked confused.  
  
  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
  
  
"I think you gave him anytime." Quatre said. Heero leaned against Duo.  
  
  
  
"How did he do that?"  
  
  
  
"I think he just waved his hand and it happened." Duo said to Heero. Wufei blinked.  
  
  
  
"Maybe you guys can use your powers to restore the shop."  
  
  
  
"What?" Duo looked at him. "We don't have powers!"  
  
  
  
"I didn't think I did too...I just showed up here and new what I had to do." Wufei looks at Heero. "Since your Destruction. Do you think you can't do a little Construction?"  
  
  
  
"Ah..." Heero looked at Quatre and Trowa, then at Duo and Wufei. "I just wave my hand?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah..." Trowa said. Heero shrugged his shoulder and he waved his hand. The hole in the floor disappeared and the shop was just they way it was when they got there.  
  
  
  
"Sweet!" Heero smiled. He waved his hand again and it went back to how it was after the fight. "Tightness..." He waved his hand again and it went back to normal.  
  
  
  
"Okay..." Duo put down his hand. "That's enough." Duo turned to Trowa. "Give the guy amnesia again."  
  
  
  
"aright..." Trowa waved his hand and the guy blinked and looked at him.  
  
  
  
"Ah..."  
  
  
  
"We were wondering...How much are these?" Trowa held up a pare of jeans.  
  
  
  
"Hum? Oh, there 35 dollars."  
  
  
  
"Okay." Trowa pulled out some money and handed it to the guy. "Ready to leave?"  
  
  
  
"Yes..." Quatre leaned against Trowa. "Let's go home..."  
  
  
  
"And I need to take a shower. I have blood all over me." Duo held on tighter to Heero. "I love you too." Heero smiled. Wufei shook his head and picked up their bags and followed them out.  
  
  
  
"Hey Heero..." Wufei called to him. Duo Helped Heero turn around. "Do you think you can..." Wufei pointed up at the skylight with a gate stuck in it.  
  
"Sure." Heero waved his hand and the gate came out of the skylight and was repaired. The gate however, fell on the ground. Heero blinked. He held up his hand and the gate levitated. Heero moved his and the gate followed. He put it on the front frame and it was restored. Then the gate raised back into the wall. "There."  
  
  
  
"Hum...Common Heero, I need to get you to a doctor."  
  
  
  
"Wufei, Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it's far from here though."  
  
  
  
"Would you like to come and stay with us for a while?" Quatre asked. Wufei smiled.  
  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------Five weeks and three days later--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Hum...Quatre?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
  
  
"Heero."  
  
  
  
"Oh? What's going on?"  
  
  
  
"I was wondering...Hum..."  
  
  
  
"JUST TELL HIM!!!" Duo yelled form the other line of the phone.  
  
  
  
"hehe..." Quatre giggled.  
  
  
  
"Hum...Duo found out an new power...Well..."  
  
  
  
"Heero?"  
  
  
  
"This is so embarrassing!"  
  
  
  
"Haha!" Quatre laughed. "Heero, you can tell me."  
  
  
  
"Hum. Can we come and stay with you?"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"It's just until we find a new place!"  
  
  
  
"What happened to your house? That was a nice house!"  
  
  
  
"Duo burnt it down!"  
  
  
  
"Hu? How??"  
  
  
  
"He got a new power, He can...Don't know. its like a liter...he can do all sorts of crazy things with his hands. So, he was fooling around with it and he burnt the house to a crisp."  
  
  
  
"So fix it."  
  
  
  
"I can't undo what Death has done!"  
  
  
  
"So, you tried?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
"Will he be a threat to my house?"  
  
  
  
"Not if you watch him close."  
  
  
  
"aa..."  
  
  
  
"Oh, Not that way...Just ah...hum... I told him he couldn't do that any more."  
  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, You can come and stay with us!" Quatre turned and looked at Trowa and Wufei sitting on the couch. "It would be just like old time!"  
  
  
  
"Great! Remind me I owe you."  
  
  
  
"Hum...When Will I expect you?"  
  
"In about four days."  
  
  
  
"Why so long?"  
  
  
  
"He has to go take care of some business."  
  
  
  
"Oh?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, His agent..."  
  
  
  
"Agent?"  
  
  
  
"He got a job as an actor..."  
  
  
  
"You let him do that?!"  
  
  
  
"What! What was I supposed to let him do!?" Heero looked over at Duo. "I only owe it to him for you know...Following you two around."  
  
  
  
"That reminds me...Heero."  
  
  
  
"Hu?"  
  
  
  
"If you come stay with me, Will you try to accuse me of sleeping with him?"  
  
  
  
"Ah!" Heero twitched.  
  
  
  
"Well..."  
  
  
  
"No...You are with Trowa now...Right?"  
  
  
  
"Hum...Yes..." Quatre blushed.  
  
  
  
"Okay then!"  
  
  
  
"Okay...Ta-ta!" Quatre hung up the phone. He walked over and sat down by Trowa.  
  
  
  
"So, Who was that?"  
  
  
  
"Heero. He and Duo are coming to live with us for a while."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Duo has a new power. He can make fire."  
  
  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
  
"He burnt down their house and Heero can't fix it. Something about not changing Deaths deeds..."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Trowa pulled Quatre to him. Wufei changed the channel. "So, when do we expect him?"  
  
  
  
"About four days."  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------Four days later....Present time------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"There hear!" Quatre sat up and rolled over Trowa, taking all the sheets and Him down to the ground in a big tangled ball. "hum...oof..." *Clunk*  
  
  
  
"Owe..."  
  
  
  
"Sorry!" Quatre stood up and stretched out his hand. Trowa lifted from the ground and was placed back on the bed. "Woh! would you look at that! I can lift things!" Quatre pulled on a long t-shirt and ran down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" Wufei answered the door.  
  
  
  
"YO!" Duo glumped Wufei. "Long time no see!"  
  
"It's...ach...been...only six....ack...Weeks!" Wufei was being smothered by Duo. Duo looked up and seen Quatre.  
  
  
  
"QUATRE!!!" Duo dropped Wufei and Ran to glump the blond. Heero walked through the doorstep caring three bags and stepped over Wufei. Trowa came down the stairs. Heero dropped the bags.  
  
  
  
"Welcome..." Quatre said. Duo let him go.  
  
  
  
"TROWA!!!" Duo ran up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"STOP!" Trowa held out a hand and Duo stopped. Trowa shook his fingerer and head. Duo grinned.  
  
  
  
"Awe...You didn't miss me?" Trowa smiled.  
  
  
  
"No...I don't want to end up like him..." Trowa points to Wufei.  
  
  
  
"Hu..." Duo looks at him. "Oh! sorry..."  
  
  
  
"Let me help you Heero."  
  
  
  
"Thanks..." Quatre picked up a bag. Wufei got off the floor and shut the front door. "I have you rooms here.  
  
  
  
"Rooms?" Duo asked picking up the other bag.  
  
  
  
"Hum..."  
  
  
  
"Well only need one..." Heero said.  
  
  
  
"Hum...Okay!" Quatre simile. He led them up the stairs. "Here you go. Ill let you all get settled in. Hum...Duo...Heero told me about your fire..."  
  
  
  
"Oh! Yeah, don't worry...I will only do it out of the house...you know away from structures."  
  
  
  
"Don't burn down the forest either."  
  
  
  
"Yeah! right! I wont!"  
  
  
  
"Alright. Ill see you guy later." Quatre walked out and shut the door. Duo grabbed Heero.  
  
  
  
"So, Lets get...settled in."  
  
  
  
"Humph..." 


End file.
